Impa
}} is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She typically serves as a nursemaid and/or bodyguard to Princess Zelda and often offers guidance to Link. The Impa from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is the only true confirmed Sheikah in all the series; Sheik is Princess Zelda's alter-ego and the other characters theorized as Sheikah are not confirmed by Nintendo. It is implied that the Impa from The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is a Hylian due to the fact that she doesn't have red eyes; however, this could be only a case of retcon by Nintendo. This is further supported by Impa's reference in the prologue of Zelda II to the Impa family charged with guarding the Royal Family of Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Impa is an old, but dedicated nursemaid to Princess Zelda. The two share a great relationship, and she almost considers Zelda her daughter, and would do anything to protect her. When Hyrule Castle is attacked by Ganon, the wounded Impa escapes to find a boy with enough courage to save Hyrule. Stumbling across Link, Impa tells him he must find all the pieces of the Triforce, and save Princess Zelda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link the sleeping Princess Zelda in The Adventure of Link]] Impa is the nursemaid of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Impa knows more than anyone could imagine and it is she who explains to Link his destiny. The Legend of Zelda was passed down from her family to keep it safe. Upon seeing the Triforce on Link's hand, she showed him where the princess was asleep in North Castle. She then told him of the legend of the Great Palace, the location of the Triforce of Courage. She gave Link six Crystals to place in the six palaces all over Hyrule to then gain access to the Great Palace and awaken the Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time As the loyal protector of Princess Zelda, and one of the Sheikah left in Hyrule. Unlike in other Legend of Zelda games, Impa is much thinner and younger. She is a great asset to the Royal Family and has sworn to protect Princess Zelda. After Link talks with Princess Zelda, Impa appears and teaches him "Zelda's Lullaby" and helps him get out of Hyrule Castle. She also explains to Link that he should go to Kakariko Village, a former Sheikah town where she was born and raised, which she opened to non-Sheikah. Prior to the events of Ocarina of Time, Impa sealed the evil spirit Bongo Bongo in the bottom of the Well of Three Features. When Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle Town, Impa helps Princess Zelda escape on a white horse, and the princess throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. It is possible that Impa taught Zelda the ways of the Sheikah, so she could hide herself from Ganondorf as Sheik. After Link awakens after having been sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years after opening the door to the Sacred Realm and eventually defeats Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple, and awakens Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. All Seven Sages aid Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon in the Sacred Realm. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda. Impa has been sent by Zelda in order to bring the Oracles of Labrynna and Holodrum back to Hyrule for protection. This version of Impa is younger than her original and animated appearances, but she is presumably older than the Impa of Ocarina of Time and sports a substantially heavier build. Her artwork depicts her as having red eyes, a trait usually shared by the Sheikah. In Oracle of Ages, Impa has been sent to the land of Labrynna in order to protect Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. She is the first person Link meets after being transported to Labrynna. She asks of him to move a large stone with the Mark of a Hero upon it; hesitant to explain why she cannot do it herself, Link moves the stone with ease. However, Impa is revealed to have been under the possession of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows. Veran leaves Impa's body and possesses Nayru's in her stead, using the power of the Oracle of Ages to travel into the Past and change the Present and Future of Labrynna. To help him on his quest, Impa gives Link the Hero's Sword. Later, Impa moves into Nayru's house in the Forest of Time. In Oracle of Seasons, Impa has been sent along with a a small group of Hyrulean loyalists to protect Din, the Oracle of Seasons. However, the group are found out and Din is captured by General Onox, who seals her away into a Crystal, throwing the seasons of Holodrum into chaos. Impa is hurt during Onox's attack and stays in a small house to the north of Horon Village. Impa tells Link to see the Maku Tree for advice. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker While Impa does not appear in The Wind Waker, one of the stained glass windows in Hyrule Castle's basement depicts the Impa from Ocarina of Time, as well as the Sheikah Emblem. Non-canonical appearances In the manga Impa in the Ocarina of Time manga has some different aspects in story. Link first meets her at the market when playing with the disguised Princess Zelda. When Ganondorf attacks the Castle, Impa is seen attacking some Stalfos with a kodachi. When Link is an adult, he goes to Kakariko Village and Impa trains him and pierces his ears as a traditional rite of passage of the young male Sheikah. Later in the story Sheik reveals that Princess Zelda wanted to infiltrate as a minion of Ganon. Impa decides to solve this by transforming her into a male Sheikah, and explains to the Princess to tell Ganondorf that she/he left Hyrule because of the Royal Family's betrayal but he has returned due to the possible collapse, Sheik explains this to the King of the Gerudo and gained his confidence. Valiant Comics Impa is Princess Zelda's nursemaid. She is very prophetic and knows much about the land of Hyrule. She is the one who warns Link not to leave the North Palace on the day Ganon attempts to invade the castle. Impa is also the one who tells Zelda that the Triforce disappears for a full day every decade. The Hero of Time In this fan film based on Ocarina of Time, Impa is Princess Zelda's nursemaid. She believes Princess Zelda's dreams are prophecy and when Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle, she helps Zelda escape. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series Impa reprises her role as one of the seven Sages in this YouTube video series based loosely on Ocarina of Time. She speaks with a distinct Scandinavian accent. After being given the task to retrieve the Spiritual Stones that Zelda desires, Impa teaches Link "Zelda's Lullaby". Zelda reluctantly rides together with Impa as they escape from the "evil" Ganondorf; knowing that Zelda would not want her to come along, Impa tied herself to Zelda with duct tape. After Link defeats Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple, she is revealed to be the Sage of Shadow; before presenting Link with the purple Oversized Novelty Coin, she attempts to disclose Zelda's true identity, but is broken off mid-sentence by a disinterested Link. Upon leaving the Chamber of the Sages, however, Link asks her what she was attempting to say, but is transported out of the chamber before Impa has a chance to answer. Gallery File:Link and Impa (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of Link and Impa from The Legend of Zelda File:Impa Window.png|A stained-glass window depicting Impa from The Wind Waker See also * Impaz es:Impa Category:Hylians Category:Sages Category:Sheikah Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:Valiant Comics characters Category:The Hero of Time characters